where do you want me, over the bin?
by carlaryconnory
Summary: carla tempts peter into playing out one of her many fantasies. set in january 2019.


The usual commotion of illegible conversation, glasses being slammed against wooden surfaces and the deafening drone of the jukebox weren't the only things that could be heard from the Rovers Return pub. It was a late Friday night; almost closing time at the Rovers and Jenny was stood behind the bar, taking the last orders of the night as she glanced over to the booth in which Carla and Michelle were sat.

"Another one for the road, ladies?"

She lifted up an open bottle of wine, ready to refill their glasses and tapped her fingertips on the counter impatiently, awaiting their reply. The pair had been sat together most of the night, catching up with one other after a busy week of work. Their raucous laughter had filled the pub for the majority of the evening, attracting more than a few disapproving looks from other customers. They had each enjoyed several glasses of red wine but as Michelle was working early the next day she decided to call it a night rather than continue the fun in her flat; something that had always been a usual occurrence between the two after a few drinks.

"None for me, Jenny, love. Give Johnny my best, yeah?" Michelle smiled kindly as she stood up, collecting her jacket and bag from the seat beside her and turning to face Carla. "See you later, darlin'. Thanks for tonight."

Carla rose from the cushioned pew, shuffling her way around the table and out of the booth as she stretched out an arm to give Michelle a hug, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, ey?" She gave her a friendly smile and watched her leave before turning in the direction of the bar, making her way towards it and picking up the half filled bottle of wine that was sat atop the counter. "I think I will take that drink, ta Jenny. I'm not nearly drunk enough to face going home alone." She joked, flashing a grin at the redhead before turning on her heel and walking towards the doors of the pub.

Peter had been sat alone at a nearby table, mulling things over in his head. With everything going on in the family lately it seemed as though he could never manage to find a moment of peace to gather his own thoughts. He slowly sipped at his orange juice, feeling guilty at his wish for it to be something stronger. Despite having something to immerse himself into he still felt lost; like something was missing. He couldn't help but feel completely dejected that night in the snooker hall when his advances on Carla were shut down. He knew how she felt and they both knew that by trying again they could really make things work but they continued to fight against it; or at least she did.

Carla stood outside the pub, leaning against the wall and knocking back the wine that remained in the bottle. She hadn't realised just how quickly the alcohol had gone to her head before stepping out into the cold. She had been having so much fun with her friend it had become easy to forget her reality; that she was a forty-four year old woman with no husband or kids. The only thing that gave her incentive to get out of bed in the morning was the factory and even that was becoming insufferable.

She missed the days of her youth when she could flash a smile at a stranger and have the option to bring him home if she wanted; not that she ever did. She missed the effort she used to make with her hair and makeup in the hopes of impressing anyone that set eyes upon her; nowadays she barely had the energy to even attempt to style her hair. Nobody saw the woman underneath when they looked at her; the fun, witty, feisty character that lay beneath the surface. Instead they saw a small glimmer of what she used to be, what she could have been. She felt invisible to everyone.

Everyone except Peter Barlow.

As if he had read her thoughts, Peter appeared at her side. She hadn't heard the doors of the pub opening and jumped when she noticed him, startled by his sudden arrival. "Stalking me now, are ya?" She smirked raised an eyebrow, hugging the bottle close to her chest after taking another mouthful. Peter shook his head, his expression more serious than hers. "No, love. I just want to make sure you get home safe. How much have you had to drink?"

Carla rolled her eyes and straightened herself up from the wall, setting off across the cobbled street. "Not nearly enough, Barlow," she laughed, looking back to him with a smile that he could only assume was a gesture for him to follow. He narrowed his eyebrows apprehensively, his expression conveying a deep concern for her. "I'm joking, Peter. I'm not drunk, not yet anyway." She grinned at him, turning her head to focus on where she was going. He pushed his hands into his pockets and caught up with her, staying by her side within arms length just in case she were to stagger in her inebriated state.

They walked along the street in silence; Carla swigging the last of the wine greedily while Peter cleared his throat and wondered where she was planning on going. They had walked in the opposite direction to Roy's but he didn't mind staying with her; in fact he rather enjoyed seeing her at ease compared to the façade she kept up the rest of the time. She sighed to herself, tossing the empty wine bottle towards the vacant alley where a cluster of bins were neatly lined up and remaining still as she waited for the shattering of glass to echo through the darkness. She tilted her head and grinned, rather pleased with what she had done before looking towards Peter who was shaking his head at her, amused at her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Carla peered into the darkness of the alley; the eeriness of it somewhat inviting. She looked at Peter with a grin. "Care to join me? You never know, we might find a lot more than the Black Ball Butcher down here, ey?" She laughed while Peter reached out and took hold of her arm, linking it into his own to steady her. "As much fun as that would be I think we'd better get you home. Roy's bound to be wondering where you've got to." He tried to lead her away from the alley, ultimately putting a dampener on the adventurous mood that had overcome her and Carla shook her head, digging her heels into the ground in rebellion and speaking in a sing song tone of voice. "Oh, come on, Peter!"

Peter knew it would be best to bring her home but he couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face at her childish attitude. There was something about Carla being tipsy and immature that made her seem all the more irresistible to him. He always did have a weakness for her, but it was her spontaneity that made him love her even more. He ran a hand over his mouth as he laughed and watched her slip her arm away from his before parading off into the alley. She wasn't drunk enough to feel out of control of her own thoughts and actions but just enough to aid her confidence and sense of impulsivity. He took a look around him, noticing how quiet and deserted the street was before turning back to follow Carla into the alley.

As he took a few steps forward he raised his eyebrow curiously, having lost sight of her and scanning the enclosed area for where she might be. "Carla?" He called out into the darkness and waited for a response, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to fill the silence. He shook his head to himself in mirth, aware of the game she was attempting to play. He didn't know exactly where she had disappeared to but he decided to join in to humour her. "Oh, no. Where did she go?" He spoke in an obvious sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes and walking further into the alley.

"BOO!" Carla screeched excitedly as she jumped out from behind one of the bins and launched herself straight into his arms. Peter took a step back as he caught her, clearly startled but soon began to laugh when he saw the silly grin sweep across her face that was only just visible to him by the glow of the moonlight and the added radiance of the nearby streetlights that was able to reach their position in the alley. "Did I scare ya?" She giggled childishly before straightening herself up and adjusting her footing so that she was steadier than she had been a moment ago. It was only when she looked down she saw the delicate grip he had on her arms; there was always something about the way he held her that made her feel safe and wanted. She completely forgot about the worries and thoughts she had been troubled with throughout the night and decided to focus on the here and now.

Carla looked into Peter's eyes, still in his hold, and placed the palm of her hand flat on his chest. She ran her hand slowly across him, closing it into a fist and clutching onto his shirt, before leaning in closer to him and planting a gentle kiss on the corner of his lips. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she pulled back slightly, taking a moment to think about what she had just done. Despite everything she had said about the two of them being car crashes and that together it would only lead to disaster she couldn't help but wonder whether she had been wrong. She knew they were perfect for each other, they both felt the same way about one another; the only thing stopping them from being together was her stubbornness.

"Carla.." Peter began to speak before Carla shook her head, placing her index finger against his lips to hush him. "Don't speak, just let me try something." She moved her finger and used her hand to cup his cheek, the other hand keeping a firm grip on his shirt as she closed the small gap between them, brushing her lips against his in a gentle yet seductive manner. She hadn't realised how much she wanted this until now; how much she wanted him. She had desperately tried pushing any thoughts about him to the back of her mind so that she wasn't distracted but somehow they always managed to surface.

The alcohol must have had more of an effect on her than she had first assumed because the thought that sprung to her mind was so out of character that it surprised her. As hard as it had been over the past few months, she was always able to hold herself together around Peter despite the fact that she was crazy about him. She looked at Peter suggestively, biting down on her bottom lip and smirking. "I have an idea, if you're interested that is," she spoke in an almost timorous tone. She couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth; whether it was the wine or the fact that she was with Peter in a secluded alley it seemed that something had awakened within Carla, something that had been in a deep slumber up until this very moment.

"Do you recall that conversation we had years ago when we talked about our likes, dislikes, fantasies.." Carla trailed off as she spoke, her eyes finding their way down to the buttons on his shirt as she began to fiddle with them. Peter raised his eyebrow, trying to decipher exactly what she meant. He remembered the conversation well; a conversation like that you don't often forget too quickly. "What about it?" He cleared his throat and kept his eyes focused on her, hoping she was insinuating the first thought that had come to his mind. "Well, remember when we talked about where we hadn't yet… you know.." She smirked, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a little more of his chest. Peter could already feel the speed of his heart rate increasing, realising that they were in fact on the same wavelength. "..and the top of my list just so happened to be.."

"In a filthy alley at the end of Viaduct Street?" Peter cut her off mid sentence, trying to suppress a chuckle and watching as Carla rolled her eyes dramatically at him, hitting her hand against his chest in a playful manner. "No, no, you know what I mean; outside, in a public area with the risk of getting caught." She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, dismissing the idea entirely. "Never mind, it was a stupid thought. It must be the wine talking. What must you think of me?" She looked away from him and tried to laugh it off, clearing her throat and moving her foot backwards to step away from him before she felt his grip on her arms tightening slightly. She spun her head around to face him again, seeing a somewhat insinuating smirk splayed across his face.

Whether it was the obvious tension in the atmosphere or the fact that Carla was being much more forward than usual, Peter decided to take action, refusing to hold back any longer. Letting go of her arm, he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in, forcing his lips against hers with powerful assertion. Carla barely had a chance to react as her breathing hitched in her throat. She could feel the warmth of his tongue as it pressed against the crease of her lips, waiting to be invited in. With little hesitation she opened her mouth and greeted him with a flick of her own tongue; her taste buds tingling as the familiar taste from his mouth made her all the more eager to deepen the kiss. She pulled back slowly before taking hold of his bottom lip between her teeth and applying a slight pressure just enough for him to groan as a result of the excitement and impatience.

With a sudden burst of energy Carla grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pushed him backwards until he came to a halt as his back hit the rough brick wall. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise before he broke out in laughter, evidently enjoying this rather impulsive mood that Carla seemed to be in. She slowly ran her hands over his chest, licking her lips as her eyes suggestively glanced down at the protruding bulge coming from the crotch area of Peter's jeans. She felt empowered that even after all these years it didn't take much for her to be able to turn him on. "Allow me to give you a hand with that."

After undoing the button and pulling down the zip Carla spread open the fabric of the jeans, releasing him from within. A small smile crept across her face as she bit down on her lip, her mind shrouded with thoughts of all the things she wanted to do to him in that moment. She returned her gaze to his face, stepping forward slowly so that their bodies were inches away from touching before wrapping her hand around the head of his cock, squeezing it gently and allowing her thumb to slowly circle the tip. Peter gasped at her touch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall as every nerve in his body seemed to relocate to his groin. She slowly slid her hand along his length and tilted her head as she glanced at him curiously, surprised by the look of raw need on his face. His nostrils flared in a way she found strangely erotic and she continued with the movements of her hand before they developed into a faster tugging action much to Peter's enjoyment.

Peter's breathing quickened as the intensity of her motions increased, his hand languorously running through the loose strands of brunette hair that fell over Carla's face, covering her features while the other hand groped her waist, pulling her towards him as she worked. He beckoned her head closer to his, brushing his lips against her before opening his mouth to release a breathless groan as he felt himself nearing the edge. Carla grinned, keeping the pace of her hand up for another moment before abruptly releasing her grip on him, moving her hand to his cheek and giving him a gentle slap. His build up was all for nothing as he crashed down to earth having been robbed of his opportunity to climax. Carla couldn't help but let out a dirty giggle at his look of disappointment, knowing the power she held over him in that moment.

Before she had the chance to turn away from him, Peter grabbed hold of Carla's waist, yanking her closer to him as his hands began to roam up over her behind. He pulled at the material of the skirt she was wearing, ruffling his fingers against it to hitch it up her thighs and become increasingly shorter in length. The pair remained silent; the looks on their faces speaking volumes instead. Few words needed to be exchanged for them to know exactly what the other was thinking. As Peter hitched the skirt slightly higher he tightly groped her ass while the other hand crept to the front and he sneakily slipped it under the remaining length of clothing, tantalisingly toying at the lace finish on her thong. She bit her lip in anticipation as Peter's fingers graced the already dampened cloth that clung to her skin.

Peter's heart began to race as he felt how wet she already was for him knowing that he wouldn't need to do much work to ensure she was prepared to take him. He took the fabric between his finger and thumb and pulled it to the side, giving himself easier access to where he was really focused on. He rubbed his finger gently along her folds, teasing her as she had done to him just moments before. He kept his eyes fixated on her face, watching with gratification as her expression was already showing just how impatient she had become. She took hold of his hand with both of hers, pushing it against her, keen to have the feel of his touch where she longed for it most. Peter laughed and rolled his eyes at her response but followed her suggestive actions as he pressed his finger against her clit, watching her face as she moaned gently when his hands came into contact with her. He began to trace small circles over her clit, adding a little more pressure as the sweet sound of her purrs reassured him that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Peter continued to stimulate her, watching as her hips bucked gently in time with the rhythm of his finger. He moved his hand a little further back, teasing it between her folds and listening to her groans of impatience before he slipped two fingers inside, astonished at the heat and moisture that greeted him. She breathed out roughly and thrusted her pelvis against his hand. He watched her face as he twisted his fingers within her. The involuntary gasps, the furrowed brow, the soft sheen on her forehead from the small beads of sweat that had begun to form; all of which accumulated to aid with his already heightened sense of arousal.

Carla lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck to steady her balance and allowed one of her hands to rest on the nape of his neck, slowly twirling the small tufts of hair that resided there. She closed her eyes, blocking out her surroundings to focus solely on what he was doing to her, and rested her cheek against his, whispering softly into his ear. "Oh, Peter…don't stop." As he heard the raspy tone of her voice he bit down on his lip and sped up the pace of his fingers, pushing them in and out of her. The feel of her walls around him was so familiar yet at the same time new and exciting; her muscles gripping tightly to him with every movement. He added another finger and pushed even deeper, curling his fingers and instantly finding the spot he knew would drive her wild. She began to pant, her hands now exploring his back and digging her nails through the shirt that hung from it.

Peter bent his wrist in attempt to optimize the depth his fingers were able to reach, stretching his thumb out to simultaneously stroke her clit. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten, her moans deepening and getting closer together, knowing that she was almost there and decided to play the same card that she had, pulling his fingers out of her in a quick motion. Carla groaned, having known this was coming but the built up sensation of almost releasing followed by nothing was much more disappointing than she could ever have imagined. "Playing me at my own game now, are we?" She raised her eyebrow, trying to hide the tone of displeasure in her voice. She rolled her eyes playfully and feigned a yawn as she tried to move herself from his strong hold on her waist. "You know what, I'm knackered. Maybe we should call it a night, what do ya say?"

"I reckon I should throw you against these bins, 'ave my way with you right here, right now." Peter grinned and bit his tongue, watching her face and expecting to see a look of disdain or even amusement of some sort but to his appeasement her expression remained serious; her eyes glistening in the dull moonlight as she gave him a sultry smile and nodded slowly. Peter raised his eyebrow as if to question her sincerity, watching intently as she tilted her head and moved it closer to his, planting a delicate kiss on his cheek and allowing her mouth to envelop his earlobe, clenching her jaw just enough to press her teeth into his skin. "Do it, Peter, I want you to… I want _you_."

Peter didn't need much more convincing and without any notice he removed his hands from where they were and tightly gripped onto Carla's waist, spinning her around and shoving her against a nearby bin with enough force that she gasped. He tilted his head forward, running the coarse stubble on his chin across her neck, pressing himself against her as a way to show her just how aroused he had become. She tried to suppress the childish giggle that erupted from her lips, from both the sensation of his beard tickling her neck and with the unexpected feeling of his already erect member pressed against her thigh, but Peter wanted her quiet. He removed a hand from her waist, running it gently over the top of her head before he bunched up a fistful of her hair, wrapping it around his hand and giving it a sharp tug.

Peter bent his knees slightly, dropping his hand and taking hold of his shaft as he guided it between Carla's cheeks and rubbed it between her folds. The anticipation of the inevitable was already taking its toll on Carla as she reached behind her and clawed at Peter's arm in an attempt to encourage him to enter her. He intentionally put his actions on hold, enjoying the eagerness she possessed, slowly dipping the tip into her opening before retreating. "Oh, Peter, come on. I can't take anymore. Just fuck me already." Her tone became much more stern; a sense of desperation to it as she arched her back further, attempting to do the job herself. The authority of her voice gave him enough incentive to give in to her desires and in one quick undulating motion he thrusted himself into her, groaning loudly at the sensation of his cock deeply imbedded inside her after years of fantasising about it.

The sound of Carla's carnal moans filled the empty alley as Peter maintained a steady rhythm; pulling his cock almost all the way out of her pussy before forcing it deep inside her. Their moans grew louder with each thrust and Carla frantically searched for either side of the bin to take hold of as the pounding became rougher with each passing moment. This was exactly what she had wanted to do for months; to give up her sense of control entirely and succumb to the urges that plagued her mind. As much as she liked to take control and maintain her authoritative attitude it didn't take long before she found herself completely surrendering to Peter, allowing him to be the boss of her just this once.

Peter's arm snaked around her body, reaching down between her legs and making use of his free hand by stimulating Carla whilst keeping up with the pace of his hips. He traced his finger over her throbbing clit, alternating between circular motions and tapping on it; something that proved to be quite a hit with Carla as she arched her back further and had to bite down on her lip in order to stifle her moans. He could feel her walls beginning to contract around him and her muscles convulse as she came close to orgasm and Peter took the opportunity to tighten the grip he had on her waist before pummelling himself into her as deep as she would allow. They had given up on trying to remain silent as they both moaned in sync, their bodies growing ever closer to that all important euphoric state of pleasure. Carla opened her mouth to call out Peter's name when a familiar voice interjected.

"Helloooo? Earth to Carla?"

Carla shook her head and opened her eyes in a flustered state, taking a moment to look around and adjust to her surroundings before it dawned on her that she was still sat in the pub. She looked across at Michelle, a confused look plastered over her face. "I don't know what the hell you were daydreaming about but it must have been good. I've been sat here talking to myself for the past half hour." Michelle laughed and shook her head, dismissing the curiosity of what may have been happening inside her friend's head.

"I.. I'm sorry, Chelle, I don't know what came over me.." She knew rightly what came over her, or rather _who_. As her eyes scanned the empty stools of the bar she noticed the man on the end who was sat alone, smiling at her almost as if he had been able to read her mind. She blushed and turned away from him, trying to keep her focus on Michelle who had picked up on her sudden embarrassment. "Why don't we go back to yous, eh? I'm sure Jenny wouldn't mind if we took whatever's left of that bottle."

Michelle turned her head to see what Carla had been looking at and what had sent her into such a flustered, nervous state. When her eyes fixated on the man at the end of the bar she sighed and shook her head, turning back to her friend with a stern look upon her face. "How many times, Carla, you don't want to go back there. I'm only saying this because I care about you. Do you really want to go down that road again? Peter Barlow will cause you nothing but pain and you very well know it."

But Carla wasn't paying attention. She couldn't stop thinking about him and wishing that what had happened in her mind could become reality. She crossed her legs in attempt to control her heightening arousal, almost able to feel the touch of his hand between her thighs, and picked up her jacket that was sat beside her on the chair. "Right you, let's get going. I think we've been sat here long enough." As she rose to her feet she couldn't stop herself from gazing in Peter's direction and feeling her knees weaken as he winked at her from across the room. He knew exactly what she had been thinking about, she could tell by the smug look on his face, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. She knew she had to snap out of it; find something to focus on rather than allowing her mind the pleasure of becoming Peter Barlow's playground. But at that moment, as he sat across the room with a stare that pierced straight through her, nothing else seemed more of an impossible task.


End file.
